Harry Potter and the Unknown Secret
by TheNash
Summary: Harry's 6th year is thrown out of proportion with the arrival of a transfer student. She can't stand Harry, but there's something about her Harry can't ignore. They'll have to team up and forget their differences if Voldemort is to be defeated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Dream  
  
"I just got an owl back from mother. Sirius delivered her fine, she's safe and sound. Mother says not to send Harry for another month or so, she's worried the Dark Lord will realize what's going on."  
  
Harry woke with a start. He shook his head, which was now throbbing from where he hit it on the bedside table when he fell out of bed. He thought over what he had just heard. It had been his mother's voice, speaking about someone, a girl, being delivered by Sirius to his grandmother.  
  
Harry's first thought was to write to Sirius. He delivered this girl, so he would obviously know who she was. He started reaching across the floor to grab a quill that was laying there when reality hit him. He couldn't write to Sirius, he wouldn't write back. A fresh wave of sadness washed over Harry. For nearly four weeks Harry had kept his mind from wandering to his godfather. He tried to hide the tears that were slowly starting to stream down his face. It had been such a short time ago that Harry had last seen Sirius, the night Sirius died. He had died protecting Harry, just as he had tried to do ever since Harry had been born.  
  
Harry had not known about Sirius until two years earlier, and in Harry's opinion two years was far too short of a time to get to know your godfather. Harry had at first believed that Sirius had broken out of Azkaban, the wizard prison, with the intention of killing him. Instead it was Peter Pettigrew, whom everyone had thought Sirius had killed 13 years before, whom Sirius wanted to kill. Pettigrew had betrayed Harry's parents by telling Lord Voldemort where the Potters were hiding.  
  
Where they were hiding...except for this one girl, whom Sirius had taken into hiding with Harry's grandparents. Harry didn't know what to make of this new revelation, who was this girl? Was she related to him? Questions buzzed through Harry's mind until it was time to go downstairs to breakfast. He quickly made sure it didn't look like he had been crying before he went downstairs. He didn't want to hear Dudley's reaction if he realized that Harry had been crying.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen expecting Uncle Vernon to be reading the paper, Aunt Petunia to be fussing over Dudley, and Dudley stuffing his face. Instead they were all staring straight at the grey blob that was lying on the kitchen floor, which had apparently fallen through the open window.  
  
"Errol!"  
  
Harry recognized the blob immediately as Errol, his best friend Ron Weasly's elderly owl. He ripped the letter Errol was still holding in his mouth open and read it quickly. Ron had obviously written it in a hurry as it was barely legible.  
  
"Harry, Sorry I didn't send this with pig, but he's off delivering a letter to Charlie. You're coming to the Burrow, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, Dumbledore's orders. Tonks and Kingsley are coming to pick you up on Monday the 30th. Be ready, they'll meet you on the Knight Bus at 6:00pm. Mum says if the muggles give you any trouble just leave anyways. See you later mate.  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry stole a glance up at the calendar, Monday the 30th that was today! Harry looked toward uncle Vernon, who was turning beet red and was about to explode.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID THE RUDDY LETTER SAY?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm leaving," Harry replied calmly. "At 6:00, I'm going to my friend Ron's house."  
  
"Well, good riddance, no more ruddy owls then..."  
  
Harry turned out of the kitchen without even eating anything and marched back up to his room. He was overjoyed about going to Ron's, but a feeling of foreboding hung around his mind like an eagle circling overhead. If he was going to Ron's, that almost put a sort of finality on the fact that Sirius wouldn't be coming back. Harry would have loved to return to 12 Grimmauld Place and hear Sirius shouting at his mother's painting to shut up. Now Harry knew for sure that wouldn't be happening. It seeming – either permanently or temporarily – 12 Grimmauld Place was not being used as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry looked around his room and realized he had better start packing. It was already 11:00 and various magical objects were scattered all over his room. Harry picked up a book and placed it in his trunk, 7 long hours until he was on his way to the Burrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had taken Harry nearly 5 hours to pack. So many various objects had been hidden in corners of Harry's room that it had taken him almost 3 and a half hours to locate everything and a further 2 to pack it all. He spent the last few hours thinking about various things, mainly Sirius and Voldemort. By 5:30 Harry's mind was spinning with questions to ask Tonks and Kingsley when he saw them on the Knight bus. He had not bothered taking a subscription to the Daily Prophet this summer, for him seeing in print what he had been telling the rest of the wizarding world for over a year, seeing them admit that Voldemort had indeed returned, would make it seem all that much more real.  
  
In his fourth year Harry had witnessed Lord Voldemort's return, though it had taken a year for the Ministry of Magic to believe it. Though it had taken an appearance by Voldemort in the Ministry of magic building to make all those in doubt, believe it.  
  
Harry had wanted to avoid hearing about the death and destruction that was possibly starting to happen in the wizarding world. He knew that by the time he got to Hogwarts rumours and stories would be traveling like wildfire and there was no avoiding them.  
  
It wasn't that Harry didn't want to know what was going on, he was dying to know. He just couldn't bring himself to read about it. He was scared, not of Voldemort himself, but of the pain and death that came with him. His mind wandered to his parents whom Voldemort had killed, Sirius, who had fought so hard against him and had died fighting one of his Death Eaters. Also his friend Neville's parents, who were tortured into insanity by Voldemort's followers.  
  
With 5 minutes left until 6:00pm, Harry dragged his trunk downstairs, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and headed out the door. He didn't bother saying goodbye to the Dursleys, he doubted they would even notice he was gone. Harry reached the curb and stuck out his hand. Within seconds the three storey, purple Knight Bus was stopped in front of him. The doors opened and Harry stepped inside.  
  
"Harry! Look Ern, it's Harry Pot..." Stan Shuntpike, the pimply faced conductor of the Knight Bus started to yell.  
  
"Shut up you buffoon, before I blow your head off! Tonks growled at Stan as she had her wand pressed onto the back of his neck.  
  
Stan just shuddered and took the money Harry gave him without a sound. Apparently he was extremely intimidated by Tonks – who today was sporting hair is a bright shade of green – and the fact that he was being threatened at wand point didn't help.  
  
"Now, I know this bus can go fast, and you will get us to the Weasly Burrow in Wales as fast as you can, no stops before, understood?" Tonks asked Stan menacingly.  
  
Stan just nodded and Tonks pulled Harry over to a seat between herself and Kingsley. Harry was about to speak when the bus started moving with a "BANG!". Harry was thrown off his seat. He had barely sat back down when the bus stopped and Harry was caught off balance and fell again. He felt Tonks lift him up and march him out of the bus with Kingsley – carrying Hedwig and Harry's trunk – following them. Harry's eyes fell on the Burrow and he smiled. For him, summer vacation was just starting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry turned to Tonks, who was looking at him and smiling, but as Harry scanned her face he noticed a look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Hullo Tonks," Harry said.  
  
"Hi Harry, sorry about the episode on the bus, but that guy didn't seem to have any brains. Yelling your name on the bus like that, honestly!"  
  
Harry just laughed, "I reckoned you'd been taking lessons from Moody."  
  
"Yes, well that too," Tonks replied with a giggle, "Mind you, near the end of last year everyone was beginning to act a bit like Mad Eye, everyone except Sirius...oh..."  
  
Tonks went quiet and looked at Harry, but he couldn't look back at her. A wave of sadness had just hit his heart as though it was being stabbed. Without a second glance at Tonks or Kingsley he took off up the driveway and into the Burrow.  
  
Harry opened the door as quietly as possible and went up the stairs to Ron's room. Luckily Ron wasn't there; Harry supposed he was downstairs in the kitchen with the rest of the Weaslys awaiting his arrival. Below him he heard the door slam shut and Tonks yell something. Harry stuck his head out the door and listened.  
  
"I'm so sorry Molly, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to mention Sirius, his name just slipped out."  
  
"Well what's done is done; do you know where he went? Where he is, is the most important thing."  
  
"Don't' worry Molly, I saw him come into the house."  
  
"Well let's give him time, when he's ready he'll come say hello. Right now we can give him nothing but time and space."  
With that Mrs.Weasly and Tonks headed into the kitchen. Harry crawled back into Ron's room. He didn't know what to think, he felt like he should cry, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Harry didn't know how long he stayed in Ron's room, but after a while he knew he couldn't hide anymore.  
  
When he entered the kitchen 7 of the Weaslys, Tonks, Kingsley, Professor Lupin, and Mad Eye Moody were all sitting around the table. Ron and Mrs.Weasly walked over to him.  
  
"Good to see ya mate!" Ron said clapping Harry on the back.  
  
"Hello Harry dear," said Mrs.Weasly, "You must be starving."  
  
Harry nodded, took a seat at the table, and surveyed everyone sitting there. Mr.Weasly, Tonks, and Kingsley all looked tired - Harry assumed that things at the Ministry of Magic were chaotic with the return of Voldemort – but still cheerful. Bill and Ginny Weasly, Moody and Lupin looked exactly as he remembered, although Lupin also looked extremely tired – Harry guessed that it was close to a full moon -. Fred and George looked happy, and judging by how well they were dressed Harry supposed their joke shop was doing well. He genuinely felt happy to be back. How had he survived all alone for 4 weeks with the Dursleys?  
  
"Hermione's coming tomorrow, she says she can't wait to see you...Harry?  
  
"Er...sorry Ron, that's great, I can't wait to see her either," Harry stammered, he hadn't realized he had been daydreaming.  
  
Harry finished his dinner while he listened to everyone talk amongst themselves. Once he was done he rose and announced that he was going up to bed. Ron and Ginny rose as well and followed him.  
  
"What time's Hermione getting here tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"About 1:00pm, she says she's really excited to come back here and to see you Harry," Ginny replied.  
With this final statement Ron looked down towards the ground and his ears turned red, a sign he was clearly embarrassed about something. What it was though, Harry never got a chance to find out as Ron was called back downstairs by George.  
  
"Be back in a minute," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded in reply and watched Ron go down the stairs.  
  
"What was wrong with Ron? The minute you said Hermione was excited to see me he went all quiet."  
  
"Oh Harry can't you guess? He likes Hermione!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well no, do you honestly think he'd tell me who he likes?"  
  
"Well no, but still, why did he go all quiet? How does he know Hermione doesn't like him?"  
  
"Honestly Harry! How thick can you be? He went all quiet because Hermione likes you! She has since the end of your fourth year, it's just a little obvious."  
  
Harry went all quiet. He knew there was no point in arguing the statement. Ginny's tone had been rather matter of factly and he could have argued with it even if he had wanted to. He was about to ask Ginny if she was totally sure, maybe she was guessing just like she had with Ron. His chance was taken away when ron emerged at the top of the stairs again.  
  
"Sorry, George was being a prat, trying to get me to test something for the joke shop."  
  
Afraid that Ron would realize they had just been talking about him Harry quickly suggested that they get into bed. Ron nodded and they walked into Ron's room.  
  
"How awful was the start of your summer this year?" Ron asked. "Not as bad as last year. As each year goes by I think the Dursleys try and take less and less notice of me."  
  
Not too bad then, well you're here now and this is where the fun starts."  
  
"What about your summer, what have you heard about Voldemort?" Harry asked as Ron flinched at the sound of the name.  
  
"Nothing, Mum won't tell us anything, and she won't let Dad tell us either. I swear she still thinks we're little kids," Ron said. "We know stuff has started though. Dad's been working a bunch of overtime shifts and has barely been talking."  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out when we get to Hogwarts then," Harry commented.  
  
"I s'pose you're right, mate."  
  
They stopped talking for a while and settled into their beds. Harry was almost asleep when a sudden thought pooped into his head.  
  
"Ron...do you like Hermione?"  
  
Ron was silent for a moment before replying. "I s'pose, do you?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Dunno, never really though of her like that."  
  
With that they both went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I forgot about this, so this is gonna cover previous chapters and the rest of the chapters to come, because I don't want to write this again, so this covers all. I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J K Rowling's characters. I do own the plot and some characters from my imagination.  
  
A/N: If you read this please review, I will continue posting even if I have no reviewers, but it's nice to know if people are reading and what they think.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next couple weeks passed in a blur. All Harry could remember was Hermione arriving, the small party the Weasley's threw for him birthday, and the peculiar way everyone was acting around him. The day after he had arrived Harry started noticing that people would talk in lowered voices when they thought he wasn't paying attention. People were going out of their way to be kind to him, and frankly Harry didn't know why. To add to his confusion he kept having the dream about the unknown girl. One day when they were sitting outside Harry to tell Ron and Hermione everything that was going through his head. He started off by asking about everyone's behavior.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed," Yes, well...it's because of Sirius, no one wants to upset you!"  
  
Harry remained silent for a moment; he didn't know what to say. Before Hermione could say anything else Harry hastily changed the subject.  
  
"You guys, I've been having this dream lately, listen this is strange."  
  
Harry told them everything, what his mother had said, how he didn't know who this unknown girl was, and how he had no clue who would know.  
  
"Harry, do you even know if this girl exists? It may not even have happened at all. It could all just be in your head," Ron said.  
"Harry, Ron's right. No one ever told you anything about any girl, not even Dumbledore. It could all just be your imagination," Hermione replied.  
  
They were disturbed by an owl fluttering overhead with a package attached to it. All three of them went inside to investigate. They entered the kitchen and found Mrs.Weasley going through the package.  
  
"Your Hogwarts letters, and it looks like they've sent your O.W.L.s results."  
  
They all reached for their results and opened them. Not surprisingly Hermione had made it into all her classes with an "E" or higher (her one "E" was in Ancient Runes). Ron failed Divination admissibly (as did Harry) and had barely managed to scrape an "A" in Potions. In the rest of his classes he had managed to get an "A" or "E". Harry opened his envelope and nearly dropped it out of shock. Somehow he had managed to get an "E" in Potions and was being accepted into the course for next year! How he had managed it, he didn't know, but he had passed Potions! Realization hit him that he was looking at another two years with Snape as a teacher, but being accepted into Potions was his first step to becoming an Auror. He passed his other classes (except Divination) with a mixture of "A"s, "E"s, and "O"s.  
  
Once the shock of his results wore off Harry's mind wandered back to the dream. He had to find out if this girl was actually real, but he had no idea where to start. Ideas ran through his mind, each one more stupid then the last. Harry was just about to give up when an idea came to him. He would take the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place, surely there must be something there, just a trace to give him a hint about this unknown girl.  
  
He sat through dinner quietly, thinking about his plan. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about it, he knew they would try and stop him. He sat, listening and waiting for Mrs.Weasley to order them to bed. This happened at about 10:30. Harry marched up to bed silently with Ron and Hermione. He and Ron bid Hermione goodnight and walked into Ron's bedroom. Harry waited until he was sure Ron was asleep before grabbing his wand and creeping out of Ron's room.  
  
The house was dark and quiet. Harry tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as possible. He slipped out of the house and walked down the driveway. He signaled for the Knight Bus and it appeared beside him within seconds. Harry boarded silently and handed his money to Stan Shuntpike, who didn't say anything. Harry supposed he was still reluctant to say anything to Harry, even though Tonks was not accompanying him. He told Stan his destination of Grimmauld Place, London, and took his seat.  
  
The bus took off with a bang and two stops later Harry was standing in the middle of Grimmauld Place. Harry thought hard of number 12 and it seemed to materialize between numbers 11 and 13. Harry walked up to the door, which was unlocked, and walked in.  
  
The house was quiet and totally deserted. Harry didn't know where to start, because honestly, where do you look for information on a girl you know nothing about? He decided just to start checking random rooms, and started walking up the stairs on tiptoe, as to not wake the portrait of Sirius' mother. Harry entered a likely looking room, a room that looked like it had been Sirius' own room once.  
  
The room was a mess. Things lay scattered on the floor. Articles such as clothes, pieces of parchment and even old test were strewn over the bed and desk. Harry eyes a bookcase in the corner of the room and decided to start there. It was worth a shot, he had no idea where else to start. Harry picked up a book and sat down on the floor, he was in for a long night.  
  
Two hours later Harry was no closer to finding any answers than he had been when he had started. By this time he had finished looking in the bookcase, as well as the desk and under the bed. He was beginning to wonder if he should give up when he heard a noise above him which brought him to his senses. Pulling out his wand Harry headed up the stairs to investigate.  
  
Harry entered the room, not knowing what to expect, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what was in it. Inside was Albus Dumbledore stroking the neck of Buckbeak, the hippogriff. Harry and Hermione had saved Buckbead in their third year from being executed and Sirius had used him to escape from the Dementors.  
  
"Hello Harry, good to see you," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry was a bit stunned. Out of anyone he had expected to see there, Dumbledore wasn't one of them. Kreacher, the Black family house elf, was Harry's main guess.  
  
"Er...hullo Professor...uh Kreacher, I mean I expected..."  
  
"Kreacher is no longer here Harry," Dumbledore said, "After my questioning of him last June his mind and remaining health deteriorated and he died."  
  
Harry didn't even pretend to be the least bit distressed by this news. Kreacher had been nothing but a pain and a burden on Sirius when the house was being used as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He tricked Harry into believing that Sirius had gone to the Ministry of Magic when he was really upstairs tending to Buckbeak. Sirius had then gone to the Ministry to protect Harry from Voldemort's Death Eaters.  
  
"Er..Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well you see Harry," Dumbledore replied, "I have been visiting regularly to tend to and feed Buckbeak. As you can guess, a hippogriff can not be left alone without food or water for extended periods of time, especially in a house." Dumbledore paused before speaking again, "One may also ask Harry, why you are here, especially at this house when you should be sound asleep at the Burrow."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to explain about the girl, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"I do not want to hear explanations; I merely want you to know one thing. This year at Hogwarts things will not be the same. Our very lives are changing as we speak. Secrets that have been hidden will be revealed, extraordinary events will take place, some good some bad. Finally, something will happen that will be a shock to all. Now I believe it is best if you get on the Knight Bus and head back to the Burrow. If I'm not mistaken your friend Ron has just awoken from his sleep and discovered you not in your bed.  
  
With that Dumbledore vanished leaving Harry to stand there all alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry's return to the Burrow was uneventful, other than that fact that Mrs.Weasley nearly suffocated him from hugging him so tightly. Harry managed to make up a story about needing to go to Grimmauld place for closure. Something along the lines of him needing to go there to be able to finally admit that Sirius was gone. Everyone believed this except Hermione and Ron, whom Harry told about what had happened.  
  
The last week of vacation passed without incident. Everyone went to Diagon Alley to get their new school supplies and by September 1st they were all ready to go to King's cross.  
  
"Now hurry up everyone, you don't want to be late – oh for goodness sakes Ginny, hurry up! – ok, Ron and Harry you go through first, then Ginny, Hermione and myself will follow," Mrs.Weasley said quickly.  
  
Harry ran through the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. He and Ron passed through the barrier and he heard Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs.Weasley come through behind them. All four of them stood and looked at the Hogwarts Express for a moment. They said a quick goodbye to Mrs.Weasley and thanked her for letting them stay before boarding the train.  
  
Ginny ran off to go find some of her friends leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find themselves a compartment. They chose one at the very end of the train in a car that was pretty much deserted. During the week before school started they hadn't had much of an opportunity so they took advantage of this one and did just so on the way to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione listened intently as Harry retold the night's events of the night he returned to Grimmauld Place. Hermione was extremely interested in what Dumbledore had to say.  
  
"What did he say again Harry?" Hermione asked for about the tenth time.  
  
"That this year at Hogwarts was going to be different. Something about our lives changing, and secrets being revealed. Something about extraordinary events and something happening too," Harry told her.  
  
"Strange," Hermione replied, "That could mean anything."  
  
"Come on Hermione, it's got to have something to do with You-Know- Who!" Ron exclaimed  
  
Hermione was about to continue when the lady pushing the trolley entered the car. They purchased some food and passed the rest of the journey playing exploding snap.  
  
The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and all the students began leaving the train and unloading their luggage. They heard Hagrid's familiar voice calling the first years over to him as the rest of the students entered the carriages that would take them up to the school.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason he had expected it to be different somehow. Her took a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and waited for the Sorting to begin. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall entered the great Hall carrying the tattered Sorting Hat and being followed by a line of frightened first years. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a stool and everyone watched it.  
  
Harry took his eyes off the hat and looked around the hall with his eyes resting on the head table. He could see all familiar faces of his teachers from last year (minus Professor Umbridge), teachers he had seen before but never met, professor Dumbledore, and a young female woman sitting a few seats to the right of him. She looked as though she was in her mid-twenties, and Harry guessed that she was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Clapping around Harry brought him back to his senses. Without him realizing it the Sorting had already begun. Harry watched as first years were sorted into their houses, and clapping whenever one was sorted into Gryffindor. When the last student was sorted Harry waited for Professor McGonagall to remove the hat from the stool, but she didn't. Instead she was turned facing Dumbledore, who was standing up.  
  
"My dear students," he said, "Before we eat we have one final student to be sorted, a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy by the name of Cameron Evans. Cameron will be joining the sixth year and I hope everyone in her year and in her house will make her feel welcome."  
  
Dumbledore's hand waved towards the oak doors which opened as Cameron walked in. Harry got a good look at her and his jaw dropped, as did many other boys' in the Hall. Oh yes, she was beautiful, and that was the reason she had caught so many boys' attention, but Harry was staring for a whole different reason. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn that a 16 year old replica of his mother had walked through the door. She stood beside Professor McGonagall and waited for her to call her name. She signaled for Cameron to put on the hat and Cameron did so. After about a 30 second wait the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" and Cameron came over and took a seat. She placed herself a few seats down from Harry, across from Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown. Harry couldn't stop looking at her. Cameron noticed him staring and shot him a nasty look. Harry instead made himself look at the Head table where Dumbledore was once again standing.  
  
"Now, before this feast becomes underway I have a few start of term notices to give out. As the returning students hear every year, though I think a few of them "forget", the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Harry. "Also I ask you to remember that magic is not permitted in the corridors. Finally I am announcing that at the end of the year Hogwarts will host a ball for the 5th, 6th, and 7th year students to develop inter house relationships. Now with all that banter out of the way I propose we start this feast."  
  
Whit those words the plates in front of them filled with food. Harry at in silence while the Gryffindors around him joked with one another. He couldn't get the thought of Cameron our of his mind, he could have sworn when she walked in that it had been the 16 year old version of his mother that he had seen in Snape's Pensieve last year.  
  
"Harry, Harry! The feast's over, we've got to head up to the Common Room," Hermione said. "Ron and I have to lead the first years yup, but the new password's 'Mugwump'. See you up there!  
  
With that Hermione ran off to where Ron was waiting for her. Harry had to think for a minutes, he had completely forgotten that Ron and Hermione had become prefects last year. He trudged up to the Common Room alone and headed into his dormitory. Three of his four roommates – Seamus, Dean, and Neville – were already in the dormitory when Harry arrived. The awkward silence that he felt when he walked into the room made Harry believe that they had been talking about him a moment before. He looked around and caught Seamus' eye. Seamus looked back at him with an expression that just seemed to say 'I'm sorry', and Harry nodded and smiled. Last year there had been some tension between Harry and Seamus when he didn't believe Harry's story about Voldemort having returned.  
  
The started talking about how their summers had gone. Ron came in partway through and eagerly jumped in the conversation. After about an hour and a half, Harry said goodnight, shut his bed curtains and closed his eyes. He was finally home. 


End file.
